Prank-or-Party!
by WarioMan3K
Summary: As usual, Wario and Waluigi are up to their shenanigans, but Mona, Pit and Phosphora (with the help of 9-Volt's mom) are more than prepared to make certain they don't cause trouble for everyone at this year's Halloween party. GUEST-STARRING THE MAIN CAST FROM POKEMON XY, ALONG WITH OFFICER JENNY!


Happy Halloween, everyone, and I hope you enjoy my short fic! Better late than never, right?

 **DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc., Kid Icarus and other related franchises are properties of Nintendo; Pokemon belongs to Game FREAK and The Pokemon Company; everything else is owned by their respective companies. Keyla, Patricia and Maya (albeit briefly) are used with permission from my DA friend, JapanAnimeGirl, whereas Tekki and Cherry belong to my other friend, LovelyTekki. The only OCs I own in this fic are Phoebe, Blaze Bomber, Arctic Bomber, Arcade Bomber and Pin Bomber.**

* * *

-Prank-or-Party!-

[Opening BGM: Level Clear! (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon)]

 _TO ALL OUR FRIENDS!_

 _You're invited to attend this year's Halloween Party at Diamond Dojo, located in...you guessed it, Diamond City! I'm writing on behalf of 9-Volt's mom at her house because she's already helping Kat and Ana's sensei to get things ready. Oh, and don't worry about the "creepy clown" sightings going on around the United States; we've made sure it's 100% safe for all family and friends alike. Aaron, Ami, Bill, Lance, Blaze and Arctic have volunteered to assist Officer Jenny and her Chatot in keeping an eye out for any suspicious "clowns" thinking they'll try and score some easy money by robbing people._

 _No, it's not my boyfriend Wario nor his brother Waluigi. They're going as Beavis and Butthead - well, Wario's dressing up like Butthead, and Waluigi's gonna wear his Beavis costume. I promise, I'll keep on eye on them juuuuust in case! ;-)  
_

 _Hope to see you there! Be creative with your costumes, but most of all, have fun!_

 _Your Friendly Neighborhood Witch (and 9-Volt's "big sister!"),_

 _Mona_

"Aaand we're all set!" said Mona, having finished reading the letter she wrote herself. "Are you and Phoebe ready, sweetie?"

"Mm-hmm!" answered 9-Volt, putting on his Mario costume whilst Phoebe dressed up like Luigi. "Looks like everybody got their own copies of the letter my mom asked you to print out. But, what makes you think our guests won't be afraid just because of these 'creepy clown' shenanigans going on lately?"

"Pit and Phosphora have just about finished setting up an outdoor bowling alley as one of the fun activities, but the bowling pins we'll be using are actually the animatronics, designed by Penny and her grandpa, and Blaze Bomber to look like creepy clowns. We call it Bowling for Clowns!"

"Ah, so it's almost like that _Zombie Bowl-O-Rama_ game you showed me on your computer a while back, only different."

"Exactly! I believe it'll help encourage our guests to overcome their fears of getting attacked and/or robbed by those psychos anymore, making Halloween and clown-themed performances safe for kids once again."

Phoebe added, "Especially Kat and Ana. I wish we could meet up with Cheerful White and Cute Pink, but..."

"I know," said 9-Volt, feeling disappointed. "They can't make it because they're already celebrating Halloween back on planet Bomber with their friends. But they told me and Phoebe to tell everyone they said hi!"

"That's good," smiled Mona. "At least there, they don't have to put up with these weird guys showing off their twisted sense of humor. Let's get going!"

Without further ado, the trio left 9-Volt's house and sped off on Mona's scooter, with 9-Volt and Phoebe riding on a sidecar hooked to its right side. She trusted Wario and Waluigi would remain on their best behavior at the Halloween Party.

Speaking of behaviors...

[End BGM]

* * *

"Heh heh, heh heh," Waluigi tried his best Beavis impression. "Change it!"

"Uh, huh-huh-huh," Wario imitated Butthead. "Sure thing, Wa-I mean, Beavis!"

Taking it easy at Wario's house since the Halloween Party didn't start until tonight at 7:00 PM, the Wario Bros. spent some "quality time" channel-surfing on TV.

 _The folks at Mario Toy Company are proud to announce the brand new Mini-Inkling toys! Comes with-_

 **CLICK!**

 _"Yo, Rock."_

 _"Yeah, Beebs?"_

 _"My man."_

 **CLICK!**

On the next channel, however, the TV showed a brown bear-like monster in a pitch-black background, giving out a high-pitched scream. The jumpscare alone was enough to spook Wario and Waluigi into shutting off the TV, and they hugged each other tightly for nearly a minute.

"Wh-wh-wh-what was th-th-that j-j-just n-n-now?" asked a scared Waluigi.

"G-g-gotta be th-th-that...F-F-Fazbear c-c-creep..." answered Wario. "Ahhh...deep breaths...okay I'm done."

* * *

[Interlude BGM: Waluigi's Island (Mario Party 3)]

LATER, AT DIAMOND DOJO...

"You got everything ready, Wario?"

"Way ahead of you, Waluigi," replied Wario. "Let's see...Jack-in-the-boxes loaded with cream pies; blowgun and some darts; Bee Bombs..."

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff! But let's not forget toilet paper for TP'ing Diamond Dojo!"

"Ehh, that's for teenaged delinquents! Just follow my lead, o fellow Prank Master..."

"Well it worked just fine at Mario and Luigi's house, didn't it? Boy, I can still remember the looks on their faces, whenever we'd prank them every Halloween night in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Just then, the lanky man in purple spotted Officer Jenny standing guard at the front entrance, happily encouraging the children in their costumes to step inside the dojo for the Halloween party. "Uh-oh! Pretty lady copper at 12 o'clock!"

"Oh, relax! Just act casual and we're in business!"

"But what if she-"

"Then we say our backpack's full of goodies inside for the kiddies. Easy as 1, 2, 3! She won't notice a thing."

Waluigi also noticed six other familiar figures. "The Contras might."

"Buddy, you stick to the script I wrote ahead of time, and sooner or later, we'll begin Operation Prank-or-Party. Here's what we do first..."

While the fat CEO of WarioWare Inc. held onto his backpack full of "goodies", the lanky man turned on his "Waluigi Charm" by walking next to Officer Jenny. "Ahem...shay, madame," he spoke with the most fake, if not bastardized, Southern accent imaginable, "youshe lookin' mahghty fahne aroun' deesh partsh, sho whaddya shay we polish dem high heelsh of yersh to-" Just then, a Rapidash galloped by to jab his butt with one of its hooves, which gave a purple glow. "YEOWCH!"

[Cue record scratch]  
[Interrupt BGM]  
[Alert BGM: Encounter! Boy (Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen)]

"You try that stunt of yours on me one more time," warned Jenny, grabbing Waluigi's shoulders, "and I'll place you under arrest for your perversion!"

Arctic Bomber chuckled in agreement. "Heh, who woulda thought Rapidash could learn Poison Jab?"

"Leave it to Pit to teach his Rapidash that move," said Blaze Bomber.

"Whom he had named after Mega Man's trusty sidekick," added Bill, who caught glimpse of Wario and grabbed him by the backpack. "Whoa, whatcha got there?"

"You're not bringing Stink Bob-ombs into the party like you and Waluigi always do every Halloween night at Mario and Luigi's house, are you?" Aaron questioned suspiciously.

"Ummm...nooo," the Wario Bros. lied, smiling nervously.

But Jenny and the Contras weren't buying it, and neither was Pit's male Rapidash. "Well well well," began Lance. "Jack-in-the-boxes rigged with cream pies, a blowgun with a buncha darts...wait, people make _these_ toon bombs also?"

"I heard when they explode, bees come flying out to sting people," stated Ami. "Sorry, fellas, but we've got a strict 'No Pranks' rule for a reason, especially with guests like Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie visiting from other worlds. Now, meet my personal security system: F-O-O-T. Foot!" She punted Wario and Waluigi in their butts like a football with her go-go boots, sending them sprawling out of sight.

[End BGM]

* * *

[Overworld BGM: Boo's Haunted Bash (Mario Party 4)]

"Grrrr...!" ranted Wario. "I oughta sue that lazy, politically corrupt lady cop for police brutality! A little Halloween prank ain't gonna hurt anyone at all!"

"Yeah! I bet she's doing whatever she'd always do in the show, just so she can look good for her superiors! But if pulling a Brock on her won't cut it...ah-HA! I know what!"

Back at the front entrance to the dojo, Wario and Waluigi sent in a robotic boombox to play back the Jigglypuff song they prerecorded from the show one time, hoping it would put everyone within range to sleep. And surprisingly, it succeeded in sending Aaron, Ami, Bill, Lance, Blaze, Arctic and Officer Jenny off to dreamland, followed by Chatot and Rapidash. Afterwards, the two men stopped the machine and sneaked their way inside with the backpack. Upon spotting some guests, they quickly hid themselves in another room where it was empty.

A little girl with blonde hair, about six or so years old, wore a Tyrantrum costume. "Are you Dawn, whom Ash used to travel with?"

"Why yes, Bonnie," answered the blue-haired girl in a Piplup costume, obviously older than her. "It's very nice to meet you! I was just telling Serena how fun things will be whenever she gets to the Hoenn region. Who knows, maybe she'll run into me and even May along the way in the Pokemon Contests. But I'm glad to hear Serena and Ash will be keeping in touch every now and then."

[Interrupt BGM]  
[Matchmaker BGM: Encounter! Girl (Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen)]

"Mm-hmm. I'm gonna miss them when we get back...but on the other hand...I think you'd make a great keeper! My big brother Clemont needs a dependable wife, so I'd like for you to take good care of him! Please?"

Dawn could only sweatdrop in response. "Erm...keeper?"

Clemont (dressed up like Chespin), having overheard the conversation, freaked out in front of everyone. "AAAAAAAH! BONNIE, I TOLD YOU TO STOP THIS A MILLION TIMES!" He activated his Aipom Arm and pulled her away. "Uh, sorry about my sister, Dawn! Ahhh, this is SO embarrassing!"

[End BGM]  
[Resume Overworld BGM]

"Wait, so you guys are really leaving?" 9-Volt asked Serena, who disguised herself as Princess Peach.

"Mm-hmm...We've just saved Lumiose City and the entire Kalos region by a close shave from the evil Team Flare. A fitting end to our journey...but that doesn't mean Ash and I aren't together anymore. We always will be...in here." The girl pointed at her chest to emphasize what she said. "I know that now...but my advice for both you and Phoebe: don't give up on your imaginations about me and Ash doing fun things. As long as you and your friends always believe in us both...my love for Ash will remain strong."

"Don't worry, Serena," assured Phoebe. "We'll always support the two of you no matter what."

"Aww...thanks, guys." With happy tears in her eyes, Serena hugged them as tightly as she could, holding on for a few seconds before letting go. "So what are we waiting for? C'mon, let's go play the Halloween games Pit and Phosphora already set up!"

"Hey, wait up, Serena!" Ash (in a Pikachu costume) laughed with his childhood friend, as he followed behind. 9-Volt, on the other hand, went with Phoebe to get their other close friends, each with their own costumes on for the party: Wreck-It Ralph (Heavy Weapons Guy); Vanellope (Stormtrooper); Fix-It Felix Jr. (Liu Kang); Sergeant Calhoun (Kitana); 18-Volt (Donkey Kong); Kat (Doc McStuffins); Ana (Princess Sofia); Keyla (in her "angel" form); Patricia (Sailor Jupiter); Maya (in a pink fairy costume); Cherry (Jigglypuff); Tekki (pink Inkling Girl); and Dark Pit (black Inkling Boy).

In the meantime, Keyla talked with Bonnie, having overseen the "please be my big brother's wife" scene. "Bonnie, you shouldn't try and play matchmaker with your brother. When the time is right, he'll meet that special someone." Though Bonnie felt defeated, the 5-year-old Vampire Princess of Roseland comforted her, not meaning to make her feel bad. As she hugged Bonnie and Dedenne, she continued, "If you want him to be happy, let him make his own choices. I care about my adoptive big brother too and he's not always right being a vampire, but I still let him do what makes him happy. I mean, look at 9-Volt. He's still young, but he's in no hurry. That's why Maya, Patricia and I love him as friends _and_ Best Bouncing Ball Buddies."

As soon as 9-Volt and Phoebe huddled up with their friends, Wario and Waluigi saw the chance to strike. "Bee Bomb ready, and...Gimme the match, Waluigi."

"Drat, I forgot to bring them!"

"No worries, we'll just use...ah yes, Ashley's wand! Usually she'd never leave her mansion without it." He picked it up and swung it around, casting a fireball spell on the bee-painted bomb's fuse. Unfortunately, it went off on the Wario Bros. instantly, sending out a swarm of angry bees to sting them really good!

[Cue record scratch]  
[Interrupt BGM]  
[Panic BGM: OrangSprint (Donkey Kong 64)]

"OW OW OW OW OWCH!" Wario screamed. "Not us, you stupid bees! Them! THEM! YEARGH!"

"CUT IT OUT!" cried Waluigi. "They're the ones who stole your honey, not us!"

Try as they might to minimize further bee stings, their cries and the buzzing sounds of the bee swarm were drowned out by the large crowd, and no sooner than the bees stung the pranksters did they fly their way out of the dojo and out of sight.

[End BGM]

* * *

After pulling the stingers out of their bodies, the Wario Bros. focused on planting the jack-in-the-boxes all over the floor, and placed post-it notes on each one saying "FREE TREATS!" to make it look convincing.

"With everyone distracted, it's time to focus on Miss Lightning-Happy here," said Waluigi, readying his blowgun. "Ready, aim, aaaaand..."

"Hmmm...what's all the boxes for?" Pit asked his girlfriend, whose sparkling pink dress and butterfly wings gave her the appearance of a Vivillon with a Meadow Pattern.

"I dunno, but as long as there's free treats inside, I guess even Wario and Waluigi can turn over a new-YEOW!" An arrow struck Phosphora in the rear.

[Overworld BGM: Mr. Patch, Strange Wobbly Inflatable Thing (Banjo-Tooie)]

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed Wario. "This is just like all those times where we'd poke Peach and Daisy's butts with these babies and make it look like the Mario Bros. did it! PRICELESS!"

"PIT DID IT!" gloated Waluigi. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

Suddenly, without warning, Pit's Rapidash woke up from a "fine nap" and knocked the clown-nosed pranksters silly with Poison Jab.

"I was wondering where you were, Rush!" called Pit.

"Clowns put us to sleep! Clowns put us to sleep! RAWK!" chattered Chatot.

"I knew something was off about that boombox playing Jigglypuff's song," noted Jenny. "I'm placing you two under arrest!"

But Waluigi stuck out his tongue in response. "Ehhh, that's what you always say, but oftentimes you let kids do your job for you! Lazy lazy Jenny!"

"It's called softening up the bad guys for an easier bust."

"Aw, c'mon!" whined Wario. "Don't arrest us! We're too handsome to go to jail! WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

* * *

Outside the dojo, the whole group prepared themselves for the first Halloween game of the evening: Bowling for Clowns. Of course, Pit and Phosphora had obviously planned for everyone to participate in the activity firsthand, before trying out all the other attractions for a chance to win prizes: a pumpkin mini-golf game, a balloon-popping game, Hoopa's Surprise Ring Toss (or so Pit calls it), a Hoopa-themed pinball machine designed by - and on loan from - Pin Bomber (Arcade Bomber's cousin), and even the Pac-Man Battle Royale arcade machine temporarily brought from Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World.

"Wait a minute! Can't we settle this in _Pac-Man Battle Royale_ like civilized party animals?" begged Waluigi. "C'mon, we promise to keep our Halloween pranks to ourselves in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"You didn't have to turn us into clown-like bowling pins with Ashley's magic wand!" cried Wario. "MONA, MAKE THEM STOP!"

"Wario, you and your brother know better than that," scolded Mona. "And to be honest, the only reason I choose to remain your girlfriend is so I can keep you in line, even if it means protecting you from your own selfish greed in any way possible. Plus, the children of the city need help in overcoming their fears of getting mobbed by creepy clowns, and the last thing we need is for you two to pull crazy stunts like that. I _care_ about you as a person, and if playing on your own greed is an effective way to keep you in line, fine by me. So it's either that, or spend your night in Officer Jenny's jailhouse cell."

"D'ooooh...Awww, how can I say no to such a pretty face like you?" Wario cracked up a goofy smile.

"Ugh!" Waluigi whined in disgust. "Wario, you're killing me!"

"Oh, pipe down, you big jerks!" hushed Yuffie, who wore an April O'Neil costume from the 2012 version of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. "You're only proving to me further that clowns are evil and can't be trusted around kids! I will NEVER trust the clowns!"

[End BGM]  
[Moment BGM: Going for the Coins (Mario Party 2)]

Before the ninja teen could step up to the lane, Mona stopped her momentarily. "Wait, I have a better idea. 9-Volt and Phoebe can take the shot together, while we encourage them all the way."

"Besides, Yuf, what better way for everyone to stop being afraid of clowns than this?" agreed Pit. "Right, Phos?"

"Exactamundo! 9-Volt, Phoebe, you ready?" Phosphora flashed the two Nintendo kids an affectionate smile, followed by a sly wink.

"READY!" beamed the kids happily, holding onto a black bowling ball light enough for them to carry as Keyla, Patricia and Maya cheered them on.

"Let's show those clowns what we're capable of so we can get our party started. Now repeat after me: One, two, SWING!"

Following the instructions from 9-Volt's guardian angel, the Nintendo fanboy and Bomberman fangirl lined up their shot, repeating the three words spoken unto their minds and released their ball straight at the "pins." It didn't take much for them to bowl a strike, making everyone happy and proud of them. And if Officer Jenny's instincts were spot-on, it wouldn't be long before the "creepy clown" sightings in Diamond City drop down to zero for good.

[End BGM]

Wario and Waluigi, dazed from being turned into pins and bowled over, could only laugh weakly with each other. "Hey, Wario..."

"Yeah?"

Waluigi sported a cocky grin. "My man. Just like good ol' Bebop and Rocksteady."

[Defeat BGM: Miss (Super Mario Bros. 3)]

THE END

[End BGM]  
(Ending Credits)  
Wario - CHARLES MARTINET  
Waluigi - CHARLES MARTINET  
Mona - LESLIE SWAN  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
Phoebe - HYNDEN WALCH  
Pit - ANTONY DEL RIO  
Phosphora - KARI WAHLGREN  
Officer Jenny - LEE QUICK  
Aaron (me) - MYSELF  
Ami Onuki - JANICE KAWAYE  
Bill Rizer - BOB BUCHHOLZ  
Lance Bean - SYLVESTER STALLONE  
Blaze Bomber - SCOTT MENVILLE  
Arctic Bomber - GREY DELISLE  
Ash Ketchum - SARAH NATOCHENNY  
Serena - HAVEN PASCHALL  
Clemont - MICHAEL LISCIO Jr.  
Bonnie - ALYSON LEIGH ROSENFELD  
Dawn - EMILY JENNESS  
Keyla - TRACEY HOYT  
Yuffie Kisaragi - CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO

[End Credits]

* * *

Ahh, if only it were that easy to help take "creepy clown" sightings down to zero in real life...Oh well, can't be too difficult, right?


End file.
